A device commonly used to cool components such as processors includes a base element that has a flat surface that can be tightly fit against the component to be cooled. The opposite surface of the base element has a number of fins. Heat from the component is transferred to the base element. The fins enhance dissipation of the heat from the base element. Using a fan, air is directed over the base element and past the fins.
Electrical components are becoming smaller yet more powerful, and keeping them cool is becoming more challenging. For instance, higher performance processors generate more heat than their lower performance counterparts, and are smaller in size than their predecessors.
The problem of keeping computer components cool is compounded because the trend is to put these higher performance (higher heat load) components into smaller chassis or cases. A consequence of this trend is that less height is available within the cases for cooling units. This problem is expressly evident in servers such as rack-mountable servers (e.g., 1U form factor servers), where only about 1.75 inches of height is available. The challenge of cooling computer components is further compounded because these reduced-height servers are densely packed with components and circuitry, limiting air flow both in volume and direction.
A conventional approach to solving the above problems is to add ducting to improve air flow to the components to be cooled. However, this solution results in increased costs. Greater volume cases can be used, but they negate the preference for smaller cases. Larger cases also mean that fewer servers can be placed into a room or rack of a given size. Lower power components can be used, but then the performance of the server would be reduced.
Accordingly, a method and/or device that can provide improved cooling of smaller and more powerful components would be advantageous. A method and/of device that can accomplish this within the confines of the smaller cases currently in use, without significantly increasing costs or reducing performance, would be particularly advantageous. Embodiments of the present invention provide these and other advantages.